Finding Water
"Finding Water" is the 3rd episode of the Oscar's Oasis series. Summary Oscar is thirsty so he uses Roco's water detector to try to find water to drink but keeps failing. Popy, Buck and Harchi are also thirsty so they decide to steal the water detector. Plot Oscar is parched. He sees a rain cloud and tries to get water from it which only leads to him getting zapped. Just then he sees Roco the dog who stops his truck, finds a spring of water with the help of some rods and fills up his flask before driving off again. Oscar takes the rods (Roco left them behind), meanwhile the trio try to squeeze the water out of a cactus and fail (multiple times). Oscar then passes by and manages to find a water spring, which comes up short, while the trio watch. They then try to get water out of the hole Oscar dug which only leads to Popy getting a mouthful of sand. The next hole comes up empty so they scare off Oscar and dig at his spot (Harchi uses Buck as a drill) but once again, nothing. They then take the rods off Oscar but not before he puts up a fight. Popy finds something with the rods; hands her comrades shovels and they get digging, but they haven't found water, they've found oil. Back with Oscar, he finds a bottle of water but gets his head stuck inside. His "escape attempt" causes him to fall off a cliff where the trio have found a bike, they use it to start chasing Oscar. They go flying into the air, land on a road and catch him but then the bike splits in half; Oscar and Popy on one end, Buck on the other and Harchi is holding the two halves together. They narrowly dodge a truck and go into a tunnel where they get hit by a largely identical truck. The trio come out, by now the bike has been mutilated into a pair of unicycles. Harchi has Oscar stuck in his mouth and Popy tries to pull him out causing them all to start spinning around; Oscar finally comes loose from the bottle and everyone is sent bouncing off a cliff. Oscar and Popy appear to be having a touching moment but it turns out they're trying to catch the bottle; Popy gets it first and Oscar goes plummeting. The trio celebrate their success but Popy has the bottle upside down and all the water spills out They then get hit by one of the unicycles and fall too. Oscar lands in an oasis and has found water, this fortune does not last however as the bottle falls on him, getting him completely stuck inside. Characters *Oscar *Harchi *Popy *Buck *Roco *Manolo *Chickens Locations *Desert Trivia *First appearance of Roco and Manolo. *This is one of the two episodes that Oil/Petroleum appeared in the series. The second episode is "Barrel Story". Errors * Harchi's hair is missing when Popy tries to pull Oscar out of his mouth; you can see as a result that he has a black line where it should normally be. Gallery Popyfox.jpg|Popy with sand in her mouth Popyfox2.png|Popy spitting sand Oscars-Oasis.jpg|A picture of the Trio. Thetrioinahole.png Oilpetroleum.png Oscarinabottle.jpg Oscardrinkinginabottle.png Photo_oscar_03.jpg Photo popy 08.jpg Ha.png Ha2.png Photo burk 06.jpg Photo popy 07.jpg Category:Episodes